


The Price Of Your Greed

by TricksterMegido



Series: Mafia AU (Dream smp) [2]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Attempted Kidnapping, Attempted Murder, Blaze Hybrid Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Dadza, Emotional Manipulation, Family Dynamics, Good Older Sibling Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Happy Ending, Hurt Philza, Hurt Technoblade, Hurt Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, Hybrid AU, Hybrid Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrid Wilbur Soot, Jschlatt Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Kidnapping, Mafia AU, Manipulative Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Mind Manipulation, Minor Character Death, No beta read we die like FragranceMan, Older Sibling Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Panic Attacks, Philza Angst, Phoenix TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Piglin Hybrid Wilbur Soot, Protective Philza, Protective Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Protective TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Wilbur Soot, Respawn Dynamics, Sleepy Bois Inc Angst, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Sleepy boi’s inc mafia au, Swearing, Technoblade Angst (Video Blogging RPF), This is based on the characters NOT the people thanks, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Villian Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Villian Jschlatt, Wilbur Soot Angst, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade are Twins, Winged Philza, Winged TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), eventually, no shipping in this btw, philza is a good dad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29395215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TricksterMegido/pseuds/TricksterMegido
Summary: Left to take on his family’s business, tommy struggles to piece together his shattered family~A sequel to my previous  work, ‘Karma’s gonna come collect your dept’! If you haven’t read that, I’d go read that first!Title is a bit taken from the song ‘blood // water’ (grandson) for those curious of the vibe for this fic
Series: Mafia AU (Dream smp) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159349
Comments: 59
Kudos: 159





	1. Chapter 1

Time is a strange thing. It had already been a little more then a year since the incident with Schlatt. Tubbo never really recovered from the incident, though he had healed up, he often flinched away from most besides tommy. The others tried not to bother the boy for the time being. Quackity on the other hand after a while, simply staying with tubbo and tommy, chose to start working with Philza again. His work was simple, since Phil didn’t want him out on the field yet. 

Technoblade and Wilbur took more work though, the twins being separated more then they had been in a long time. Techno often choosing to do field work, finding targets philza sent him out to find, while Wilbur stayed near in the city doing business with those in the area such as clubs, shops and other gangs that simply didn’t want to be on philza’s bad side. Mainly though, he was busy raising his new born son, fundy. 

It left the family fairly..separated 

~ 

Tommy had woken earlier then usual that morning, he and tubbo had plans to spend the day down by the coast, with Sam of course since Phil wasn’t too keen on them being alone long. Making his way down the stairs, tommy was met with the only other person awake that early, his dad. 

Phil had been humming softly to himself as he waited for the water on the stove to boil, his wings loosely folded against his back. He of course heard tommy enter the kitchen, shifting slightly where he stood to unfold a wing an open an arm as an invitation for a hug. A small smile curled on his lips when of course, tommy took it 

“Morning toms, sleep well?” 

“Mhm..what are you doing?” Tommy yawned softly, nuzzling his face into his fathers shoulder ready to fall right back asleep, atleast until Phil patted his back to keep him up 

“Tea, as I do every morning. You can help if you like? Since your up so early. Too much excitement I can imagine” Philza hummed, ruffling Tommy’s hair before turning to the cabinet, grabbing a few mugs 

“Mm sure I’ll help..what do I grab..?” Tommy glanced to Phil, who motioned for the cabinet 

“The loose leaf tea box, top left” 

Tommy nodded, refusing to grab the step stool to reach for the small box that had a mix of different spices that Phil had blended together personally. 

“Tubs and I have quite a day planned though, we both wanna see if we can get Sam to get into the water too!” He grinned, handing the small box to his father who simply shook his head, a fond smile on his lips

“Be kind to the guy toms. But I’m sure he’ll join you two, after all he doesn’t mind humoring you guys with your requests” Phil dug through the drawer nearest to him, pulling out a spoon and tea diffuser “here, fill this up with a bit of the tea mix” 

A confirmed nod from tommy, before Phil turned to open the fridge, grabbing eggs an such for breakfast once everyone else woke up 

“Yea I know, Sam is a pretty cool guy after all” he waited for Phil to return with milk, following in step as he steeped the tea in the water an milk mixture for a while. 

“Just remember..” Phil spoke up after a moments silence “..to be safe okay? I know I stress that often but with our family running so thin lately and Wil not..doing so well, I want to make sure everyone’s okay” 

“He’s still upset about..sally huh..” Tommy’s voice fell softer thinking of his elder brother. Wilbur had met a woman named sally a while back, the two were expecting a child which brought excitement to the family of course. But, things turned for the worse unfortunately when sally passed after fundy was born. The boy would be a year old soon, and Wilbur was so busy with him. 

“Well..you remember how hard it was to loose your mother toms, it’s very difficult. Wilbur just needs some time is all” Phil patted Tommy’s shoulder, setting a warm mug in his sons hands with his free hand 

“Yea..your right” 

Tommy helped Phil cook that morning, though, Phil didn’t let Tommy do much of the cooking per-say, since last time the blonde almost burnt down the kitchen on accident while him and tubbo tried to make Mac and cheese. Soon enough, tubbo made his way down the steps, happily taking a cup of the tea Phil had made before setting the table with tommy. Technoblade had entered the kitchen soon after with an exhausted looking Wilbur, holding a very much wide awake toddler. 

Phil had offered to sit next to fundy to make sure the boy didn’t make a mess, just so Wilbur had time to properly wake up. The brunette was quick to agree, being grateful for a few moments of peace. Not that fundy was much of a handful 

“Wil your gonna fall face first into your eggs if you keep nodding off” techno smirked, setting a cup of tea before his twin who grumbled something under his breath 

Breakfast was rather calm, atleast for this family. Tommy and tubbo talked about their plans for the day while Phil sat to the left of tommy, doing his best to make sure fundy ate properly, as fundy seemed to hate the bottles they had. It was a future Wilbur problem for now. They all agreed they weren’t ready for the toddler to start throwing actual food quite yet anyways. Wilbur sat beside techno, the two silent but Phil knew they were simply talking to each other through their thoughts currently. It happened all too often when Wilbur or Technoblade were much too tired for real words. 

Upon finishing breakfast, techno and Wil helped clean the table while Phil paced about with fundy, keeping the child busy so his father could clean up. Tommy an tubbo on the other hand ram upstairs to change, grabbing their bags to make sure they had what they needed for the day. 

“Boys! Sam is here!” Phil called from down the steps, causing a rush of footsteps to follow the call. The two hopped down the steps an ran for the door, tommy being the one to come to a halt when Phil grabbed his backpack “ahem, missing something?” He grinned, holding out an arm 

“Jeez dad way to be clingy” tommy huffed, moving in to quickly huh Philza tightly, as well as boop fundy’s little nose while he stood close by “promise we’ll be home at a decent time dad, love you guys bye!-“ 

“Toms what about us?” Wilbur stopped out of the kitchen, a sly grin on his lips as he practically tackled tommy to hug him as well, the blonde screeching in retaliation from the assault of his older brother. He could have wiggled free of course, if techno didn’t decide to humor Wil and hug both of them as well 

“Be safe, Theseus” 

“Man with the nickname- I’ll be fine guys we have Sam with us! Now we gotta go we’re wasting time-“ 

“Tommy come on!” Tubbo yelled from outside the house, the boy practically bouncing on his heels waiting for his friend. Tommy was quick to run after him an to the car, Sam taking a moment to nod to the family, closing the door behind him to follow after tommy and tubbo. 

~

The day was eventful in their eyes. Tommy and tubbo somehow managed to convince Sam to try surfing with them, only to somehow show off. Who knew he could surf? 

The two had more of a struggle getting onto the board then anything else. Tommy slipping one too many times into the water while tubbo managed to stay standing. Atleast until tommy flipped the board of course 

The two seemed to more enjoy the large arcade nearby. Some games they had never heard of, but it didn’t stop them from gathering way more tickets then Sam could keep track of. Soon enough Sam was quietly folding the tickets up while tommy and tubbo played whatever game they so desired at the time. It was amusing of course, until they had to hand them in to the dismay of the girl working at the counter. 

As a joke, tommy got a toy gun, properly named the ‘vlogging gun’ while tubbo got a large bee plush, that tommy actually gave up tickets for. They did though, get a little keychain for Sam with the remaining tickets. It was a small figure of a character from a villager based video game the two were really into currently, this of course spurring on the nickname ‘Sam nook’ for the rest of the evening 

~

The evening soon neared an end, Sam driving the two half asleep teens home. Tommy was hardly awake enough to notice how stressed Sam looked most of the day let alone now that they were in the car. Sam chose instead to remain silent. The fact the boys didn’t notice or have the feeling of being watched was..concerning but really, he can’t blame them. It’s been peaceful since schlatts passing, what reason was there really to get over worked about things. 

If only..

Tommy woke halfway home, having of dozed off thanks to tubbo taking the aux cord to play undertale quietly in the background. Since tubbo was asleep, Tommy took the time to change the music to animal crossing as well as text Phil quick that they were headed home. 

There was no response 

“..Sam?”

“Yea?”

“..did dad have a meeting today?” He could feel the anxiety rising, becoming like a weight on his chest 

“I’m not sure. He may have, but it’s a bit late for meetings. Why?”

“He..well he’s not responding to my texts” 

“Oh..well he could just be busy with fundy. The kid is only a few months old, I’m sure Wilbur could use the help with him” Sam offered a reassuring smile, hoping to calm the now anxious blonde. It hardly worked, leaving Sam in silence again, eventually turning the music up just a tad louder to break the painfully silent tension. 

It couldn’t have taken them any longer to arrive home. Tommy was quick to rush up to the front door, noticing immediately how the lights were off. Sam had called his name, not that he heard it. Reaching for the door, it was noted that it wasn’t even locked. Phil never left the door unlocked on the account of anyone just strolling into their home uninvited. 

The inside though..was a wreck. 

Book shelves were toppled over, the kitchen table laying on its side with splintered wood likely due to bullets that accidentally or maybe on purpose, were aimed at it. Slowly tommy took steps into the house, noting that there were no bodies to match the blood stained floors and furniture. He didn’t register Sam entering the house, cursing under his breath after taking in the scene himself, making haste to call backup just in case. 

Tubbo was soon kneeling in front of him, gently holding his shoulders speaking soft words of reassurance to calm him. Tommy didn’t realize he had sunk to the floor, or that the pained cries echoing through the empty home were his. But not his alone. His thoughts were racing, the echoing words of the voices steadily returning, edging on his feral instincts he worked to hard to keep under control like Philza taught him. Tubbo helped of course, until he heard fundy’s cries from upstairs, the sound along registering in his mind aside from tubbo’s soft voice 

**_ protect! _ **

**_ help the youngling  _ **

**_ poor thing _ **

**_ the baby is scared!   
  
_ **

**_ wheres wil.. _ **

**_ help him! _ **

**_ do what Wil would do! _ **

Sam had made his way upstairs and back, now holding a sobbing fundy who seemed to be the only one in the house besides them now. Through hiccuping sobs, tommy quickly took fundy from sams arms, cradling the toddler close to his chest as if the child would disappear if he were to let go.

the action atleast calmed the voices down enough for now 

“-no where to be seen..I did a sweep and we’re alone here but..I think for now we should move you guys to a hotel until we can get this place cleaned..” oh, right..Sam..

“I think that’s a good idea..tommy, what do you think?..” tubbo 

“..ok-okay..” he hated that he whispered that. He hated that his world was crashing down around him again. Without thinking, tommy allowed his wings to appear, only for them to wrap around himself an the now sleeping fundy 

“Let’s pack some bags then toms..do you want me to hold fundy for a moment while you and tubbo gather stuff? I’ll stay close by I promise..” Sam set a hand on Tommy’s shoulder, not missing the way the blonde flinched in response, but was grateful that he chose to hand over the toddler for now. 

Reluctantly, tommy made his way up the steps,pulling his suitcase from the closet to start throwing cloths as well as other essentials he’ll be needing. Fundy was harder, since tommy didn’t know the first thing about taking care of toddlers but Sam helped pack that bag. While tubbo was folding a few shirts for himself, tommy slipped into his fathers room, not bothering to close the door much as he rummaged through philzas closet looking for something in particular. 

“Can’t believe he kept this..” tommy muttered once finding the bag in question. Inside was a similar kimono like outfit Phil wore on the regular, though this one was from when he was younger. Phil had mentioned that it was made by Tommy’s mother, so he didn’t have the heart to get rid of it. Tommy knew that Phil had two versions of this outfit, since techno had one of them but now, this one was his. He refused to leave without it. Taking a deep breath, tommy clutched the outfit to his chest, moving back into his room to carefully place it into his suitcase, ignoring the questioning looks from tubbo across from him 

~

It had been a week already, tommy realized. Him and tubbo had been staying with Sam and puffy, who was a good friend of Phil’s and sam’s, in a nice hotel suite. It was great an all, but tommy was becoming restless. His days ended up becoming him pacing about the room with fundy in his arms to keep the toddler from crying more then usual. It was enough that puffy taught him how to properly care for the kid. It almost made him laugh when tubbo pointed out that he was practically acting like Wilbur now. 

He could never be or replace Wilbur though. He knew that much 

It was midday on a Sunday when a familiar face visited. Tommy had been spacing out while tubbo and fundy watched the movie currently playing on the tv when Sam walked in, Dream and friends, sapnap and George, in tow. 

“Dream?” Tommy slowly sat up, carefully handing fundy to tubbo to stand and greet the elder 

“Hey toms, long time no see. We heard about what happened, wanted to make sure you were doing okay” Dream smiled, something genuine as well “..who’s the kid?”

“Oh, that’s fundy. Wil’s son” 

“Ah, no wonder. Kid is a splitting image” 

“You should’ve met his mum..either way thank you for visiting-“

“There’s more, tommy” George spoke up from behind Dream, the brunette leaving against the doorway with his arms crossed over his chest 

“..more?”

“Unfortunately. Why don’t we sit?” Dream motioned for the kitchen table nearby. After a small nod from tubbo, tommy moved away to sit with Dream, puffy having of moved to sit with tubbo and fundy while Sam stayed behind tommy 

“Listen tommy..we have some, news about what happened” Dream began, his words slow and uncertain, as if any wrong move could shatter him 

“Well, that’s good isn’t it?”

“Not..not really tommy. I only have bad news”

“..b-bad? How bad?”

Dream hated the way Tommy’s eyes glinted from forming tears the longer the silence ram between them. It had taken him two days to finally go to tommy to tell him of his family’s fate. He’s just a boy after all 

“Tommy..I’m so sorry..Philza..your father is gone” 

  
_**bad** _

_**no dadza?** _

_**he’s gotta be lying!** _

_**oh no..** _

_**where’s Philza?** _

_**dead?** _

_**where’s Wilbur and techno?** _

_**gone.** _

_**gone..** _

_**gone...** _

Silence. Tommy began slowly shaking his head, ignoring the voices when rising from his seat quickly “what? No no no- gone? He can’t be gone Dream this is my _dad_ we’re talking about! He doesn’t just- just disappear!” Sam carefully guided tommy to sit once more, gently squeezing his shoulders in hopes of grounding him as to keep him from having a panic attack at the news. Sam had learned this morning about what happened, but didn’t have the heart to tell Tommy yet. So Dream, who had found out the news, offered to break it to him. But really, how does one deliver such news to a child? 

“Tommy I’m sorry. But Philza is dead” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)

Couldn’t be true, could it? Just that morning, tommy had a calm morning with his family, helping his father make breakfast, running off before giving a proper goodbye to them all. 

He should of taken more time with them 

Why hadn’t he done so? 

_** calm  ** _

_** Don’t freak out! ** _

_** Breath  ** _

_** Breath! ** _

_** Dadza can’t be gone  ** _

_** Ask about techno and Wil!  ** _

_** Alone? ** _

Tommy shook his head, running his fingers through his hair gripping at the blonde strands tightly, vaguely he could feel sam beside him, rubbing small circles into his back similar to how his brothers would when tommy was overwhelmed or scared. He was more conscious of his lack of proper breathing when Dream kneeled before him, his mask set aside to truly look at tommy, concern lacing his features. 

There was a hint of something..else in his eyes

“-Breath with me tommy..I’m sorry I know this is a lot but it’s going to be okay..” tommy nodded slowly to dreams words, finding himself collapsing forward into dreams hold, his past panic becoming soft hiccuping sobs 

Sam opted to step aside, looking to George an Sapnap who held a small folder “any news on the twins?”

“No, so far theyre MIA (missing in action) after what we’ve just been calling the accident. We like to think they were home as well but..” George sighed softly, looking though his notes 

“They must have been..”

“Do you have new evidence?” Sapnap hummed curiously, the elder having of moved to coo at fundy who was held by puffy currently 

“Well..fundy was in the house. The door was locked with no one inside. Philza had a skeleton key in the house, so the chances that Wilbur hid fundy in his room is high” Sam glanced to tubbo, who was peaking over the couch curiously, not bothering to move until Sam motioned for him to go to tommy. The ram hybrid was quick to scramble over the couch to sit with tommy, the blonde quickly folding his wings around him 

“That would make sense..but still. Why not hide with the child?”

“I’m not sure..” 

“It doesn’t change the fact we don’t know where any of them are..” puffy spoke up finally, not seeming to mind as Sapnap kept fundy quiet an busy for a moment “doesn’t this mean philzas business falls to..well to tommy?”

At mention of his name, the blonde flinched slightly, hugging onto tubbo tightly to ground himself 

He didn’t want this 

“Technically yes, since the twins are missing and Philza..” Sam cleared his throat, trying to avoid the sensitive topic for now “..the point is, tommy is technically the head of the business now. But..I don’t want him to take anything on right now until he has some closer over the situation.”

“Can you truly make that call, sam” Dream slowly stood, a curious glint in his eyes for a short moment only to be cut off upon putting his mask back on 

“I promised Philza i would take care of Tommy with my life, in which in case of an accident I am Tommy’s new guardian by default.” Sam shot a warning glare to Dream, having of moved to stand in front of Tommy now “so yes Dream, I have every say in what Tommy does and, as his guardian, i am saying that he will have closer before taking any serious business his father left him. As well as sending people out to find his brothers.” 

Dream nodded slowly, crossing his arms over his chest with a soft huff “makes sense. I can help in the search if you want-“

“-Please..” tommy spoke suddenly, taking a deep breath as he moved his wings to fold against his back “..all the help would be..great honestly..I just want to find them..” 

“Of course tommy. No worries, we’ll help the best we can” Dream hummed, ruffling Tommy’s hair as he passed by “I’m here if you need a friend, tommy. For now I’ll send people out to search for the twins. I’d get some rest” 

There was a simple nod from tommy, whom resumed his past silence as Dream left with George and Sapnap. 

But tommy, he remained where he was. 

~

Philza had woken quite abruptly, call it a nightmare but to him, it was the voices that brought him to consciousness. It had been years since he last heard them, collectively it gave him headaches far too often. The false sense of security recently may have hardly kept them at bay for a short while but now, in a new place that was dark, cramped an rather cold, he couldn’t help but allow such voices to filter back into his mind hoping for some form of answer as to why he’s here. 

Carefully sitting up, Phil allowed his eyes a moment to adjust to his surroundings. The room was practically empty, all that was placed in the small space was the sleeping mat he currently sat upon, and a small table with two chairs. Not that he could sit on them. A grunt of discomfort fell from him upon trying to move his wings to fold them around himself for warmth, only to find they were fastened tightly against his back, held together with a lock that needed a key of some kind. 

“Well now that’s just barbaric..” Phil mumbled softly under his breath,adjusting his sitting position to be more comfortable “even my hands..what would I do pull the chains till they break? Dumb fucks..” he scoffed, slamming the chains against the ground in frustration only to cry out at a suddenly jolt of electricity that wracked through his body 

“I’d refrain from that Philza” a voice cut through a small speaker in the room, he hadn’t noticed the small camera an speaker placed in the far corner “..unless you want to keep hurting yourself that is” 

“Listen mate as much as I enjoy this lovely visit, I have business to get back to. So, if you would-“

“In such a rush to return to your sons are we? Or that annoying toddler you call a grandson” 

Philza could feel his wings fluffing up under the harsh clamps around his wings, a low growl escaping him “no need to involve the family now..” 

“A tad late for that. Sorry to say that you and your pathetic excuse for sons are dead to this world..poor little tommy, thinking he’s lost everything. Funny..” the voice continued, a sense of malice dripping from their words “..how easy it is to break a child..take what’s most important then simply offer safety and such and tommy..he’s so quick to trust..”

“Leave tommy out of this! What did you do to my sons?!” Philza was pulling himself to stand, his breaths becoming rapid and deep as he tried to keep himself under control. There was no need to go feral at the moment. He needed to be patient 

“Gone. I told you this Philza. Tommy is an orphan. End of story” the voice was silent a moment, likely watching Philza pace the small space as the voices raged in his head 

_** KILLZA ** _

_** HES LYING!  ** _

_** FIND THEM ** _

_** ESCAPE ** _

_** HELP TOMMY ** _

_** DANGER  ** _

_** DANGER ** _

“Now then..” the voice cut through the silence “I’ve got some bad news to give to little ol tommy, and of course, a lovely funeral to attend to” a soft click, signaling the mic turning off. He could see it now, the small flashing red light. It’s likely the light always remained that way, meaning the camera was always on. 

After a few, slow deep breaths, Philza let out an ear piercing scream, tears slipping down his cheeks quickly the more this news sunk in. 

It happened again 

He allowed his sons to suffer a fate he never wished for them to have. Yes this was a dangerous job but they were capable. How could this have happened?.. Phil slowly crumbled to the ground, shoulders shaking with each harsh sob that wracked his system. He hadn’t realized his form shifted during this, until he felt the pressure on his wings from them fluffing up more then usual, as well as his own talons digging into the ground below him. A low saddened noise left him accompanied by the sons that have yet to cease. 

**_ Calm!  _ **

**_ You’ll find them _ **

**_ Tommy is with Sam! _ **

**_ Sam is safe! _ **

**_ It’ll be okay!  _ **

**_ Keep guard up  _ **

Philza slowly nodded his head to what the voices screamed out, thankful that eventually, they lowered to a soft hum apposed to a head splitting screech 

~

Technoblade wasn’t sure how far he had gone by now, he hardly remembered why he ran off in the first place. Wherever he was, it was rather..calming, almost homey-

The nether

Taking a deep breath, techno became more aware of where he was standing, glancing down to Wilbur who was curled up in his arms seemingly unconscious by the lack of movement and response. 

How had he gotten here?

The last he knew, there were only scattered broken portals to the nether here an there, most were moved or destroyed. It’s likely he was at the one him and Philza had found deep in the woods near their home, but that requires techno to fix the portal-

It wasn’t entirely impossible 

Huffing softly, techno hugged Wilbur close to his chest as he walked deeper into the terrain, beyond thankful to find a blue forest area that would be safe. The last thing he wanted to do was run into any other piglin’s after living with humans for so long as well as for wil’s sake- which reminded him, to make sure Wilbur was wearing the gold bracelet he gave him when they turned 16 

They had matching ones

In the peace for now, techno set Wilbur down against one of the trees, doing his best to tend to any wounds his twin had at the moment. The lack of tools and medicine made things a bit difficult of course. He’d have to trade with locals later..

Shaking his head, techno moves to collect some wood, knowing full well he’d have to make some form of shelter for now, an trade with piglin’s later using whatever he had. For once, he was thankful to have as much gold on him as he does normally, no matter how ‘gaudy’ tommy said it was-

_ Tommy _

He froze at the thought of his little brother, he had no idea how long he had been stuck in his own head while protecting Wilbur- had tommy found out what happened? Did Phil make it to tommy like he promised? 

Too many questions with little to no answers

_** ‘“Techie?..where are we?..everything hurts..’” ** _

_** ‘Wil just rest..we’re in the nether. I don’t remember what happened after we hopped out of the house. Let alone how long we’ve been gone-‘ ** _

_** ‘“Wait- fundy! Fuck do you think he’s okay?! I can’t believe I left my son-‘“ ** _

Techno glanced over to his twin, seeing the brunette shaking violently as the anxiety took over. Kneeling next to him, techno carefully pulled Wil to him, hugging him as much as he could without hurting him of course 

_** ‘It’ll be okay Wil..if dad wasn’t able to then tommy likely has fundy. You know he wouldn’t just leave your son alone..’ ** _

_** “‘Dad..you don’t think..?”’ ** _

_** ‘I don’t know Wil..I hate to admit the feeling of dread that has been in the back of my mind since I came back to myself..’ ** _

_** “‘Dad- he can’t be dead there’s no way-‘“ ** _

_** ‘Wil..’ ** _

_** “‘What about tommy?! He’s all alone too! What if he thinks we’re dead!?’” ** _

_** ‘Will please-‘ ** _

_** “‘I’m serious! Remember what happened last time we were separated?! Tommy almost killed dad and hasn’t been the same since! I don’t want anyone else to traumatize him-‘“ ** _

_** ‘And they won’t. We’re gonna get out of here but you need to be patched up first..I wish I could just bring you to the over world to heal but I..I just don’t trust it. Call it a gut feeling if you will but please trust me on this’ ** _

_** “‘..fine’” ** _

Techno nodded slowly, nuzzling the top of his twins head before setting him aside once more, resuming his work on creating a simple base of operations for now, while Wilbur picked through whatever items he had on him that could be traded for items they’d need 

“Don’t worry Tommy..fundy..we’ll be home soon”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine’s Day 
> 
> My gift to you all is angst


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glad you guys liked my Valentine’s Day gift of angst so here have some more :)

It had been almost a month now, tommy realized one morning. The house had been fixed up nicely aspromised by Sam who lived with them now. Both Sam and puffy had taken the two small spare rooms on the bottom floor of the house, often used for storage on a normal day. No one dared to step into Philza, techno or Wilbur’s room, per request of tommy earlier that month. 

It was official now, he realized, his family was gone. slowly he made his way down the steps to the kitchen where Sam and tubbo were currently making breakfast of some kind, while puffy paced around the room slowly, fundy curled up in her arms with a bottle in hand. It was peaceful..and reminded him so much of his father and brothers. His heart ached at the thought of once seeing his father downstairs, humming some random tune he’d never heard before while making tea and breakfast for the family. How he’d sometimes help him cook while they waited for techno and Wilbur to eventually make their way downstairs into the kitchen. He missed how wil would saunter over to him while he helped Phil cook, muttering something to Phil after resting his head on top of Tommy’s, against the youngest’s wishes. Techno hardly intervened, choosing to drink his tea and watch instead. 

Tommy released the breath he was holding finally, looking down to notice that he while deep in thought made the tea Philza had every morning. A soft, shuddered sob escaped him realizing what he’d done. It wasn’t bad of course, though he didn’t want to use the special blend of tea his father meticulously created every so often. 

Sam had noticed of course, having tubbo move to set the table while he stood beside tommy, setting a gentle hand on his shoulder “..toms?”

“..I didn’t want..to waste it..” he whispered softly 

“Tommy your dad would want you to drink it..letting it sit in the cabinet would be a waste. I’m sure he’d be proud to see you make it so easily anyways” he smiled, picking up the small loose leaf tea box to put it back into the cabinet 

“..I..suppose” 

“Come on, why don’t we eat breakfast so we can get ready for the day..it’s..going to be a long one but tubbo an I will be right here okay?” 

A small nod from tommy who moved aside, mug of tea in hand, to sit beside tubbo who happily chatted about some book he was reading. Something about bee’s Sam realized after he sat with them, puffy joining once fundy was in his little rocker chair in the living room while the tv played some random kid show 

Tommy helped tubbo clean once breakfast was done, while puffy took fundy upstairs to get him changed into his ‘busines suit’ she called it, but really it was a onesie with a suit pattern. The house fell into a dim silence while everyone readied for the day ahead. Tommy, alone in his room, stared silently at his outfit of choice.

Today, was the funeral for his father and brothers. 

He could do this 

~ 

Downstairs, puffy fidgeted with her sleeve, currently wearing a simple formal black button up and slacks, since, as she stated a while ago, dresses weren’t very functional. Sam stood nearby, helping tubbo fix his tie while also trying to teach him how to tie it correctly. 

“Do you think he’s okay Sam?-“

“Puffy if you keep worrying your going to age yourself by several years, tommy is fine just..give him a moment” he teased, flashing a grin towards the other once he stood after tubbo’s tie was set 

“Hush up!” She puffed up her cheeks, crossing her arms in mock annoyance 

Tubbo was the first to notice tommy walking downstairs, recognizing the soft click of the geta slippers Phil often wore depending on the event he was attending. It was an odd thing hearing them again 

“..tommy?” Tubbo mumbled, pulling Sam and puffy’s attention to the young blonde. 

“Hey big T.. sorry I took so long” tommy offered a small smile, fidgeting with his outfit to make sure it sat correctly. 

They couldn’t believe how much tommy looked like his father. The younger avian currently stood with his wings folded neatly against his back, wearing philza’s formal kimono outfit from his youth. The outfit was surprisingly put on correctly, each layer meticulously put on and from what Sam could tell, was steamed to rid of any wrinkles from over the years it was in the closet. 

“Tommy I didn’t think you’d-“ puffy began, finding herself lost for words 

“wear this? Yea..me neither. I figured..it was the one way I could you know, honor dad..he wanted me to wear this one day anyways..” tommy trailed off into thought, sighing softly once regaining his thoughts 

“Looks great kid” Sam grinned “though..missing something dont’cha think?” 

“Well..yea but-“ tommy couldn’t finish his sentence before Sam placed a familiar hat onto Tommy’s head, a kind smile replacing the grin he had moments ago 

“Now you really look like your dad. He’d be proud of you kid. You also underestimate the fact your father has several hats hidden around since he tends to ruin or loose them”

The blonde nodded slowly, taking a deep breath to keep himself from crying for the second time today, after all he practically did cry once he saw himself in the outfit as it. 

Tubbo ran up to stand with tommy, the two suddenly in a conversation of how tommy knew how to walk in the shoes he wore, leading into a long story from when he was little an Phil spent an afternoon teaching tommy to walk in them properly just as he did to techno an Wil. Sam an puffy didn’t bother to interrupt them, choosing to let the boys chat for now while leaving for the event. 

~ 

He _hated_ this 

Tommy had been able to stand alone in the room where three individual photos of his family sat neatly on a table in front of him. Tommy had requested that the room would be decorated as his family would’ve wanted, leaving the room to be decorated in reds, greens and blues, each being a softer shade as to not be ‘too obnoxious’ as techno would have said. The table itself besides the photo’s had a simple black table cloth, as well as two larger vases holding a mix of plants favored by his family such as simple greenery, gardenias, Gladiolus flowers, poppies, and yellow iris’s. Tubbo had helped him pick the flower types, the two had spent a whole day talking about each flowers meaning, making the bouquet worth it in the end. 

In front of each photo sat something of meaning to each family member. 

Before Wilbur’s photo, multiple items had been placed to symbolize who he was, such as a small gold wedding ring, fundy’s favorite blue sheep plushie that was a gift from Wilbur, and his guitar which was placed on a guitar stand next to the table. 

Before Technoblade’s photo sat simply, his crown. Tommy, Wilbur and Philza had all pitched in to buy it for him for Christmas when they were kids after techno noticed it in a jewelers shop. It was rare for techno to not wear it, tommy was surprised to see it neatly placed on his desk in his room that morning when gathering items for the funeral. Though techno said he wanted to be buried with it, tommy chose to keep it for now. After all, nothing was being buried today. 

_~~They never were able to find the bodies~~_. 

Before Philza, were three items. Four if you count Phil’s favorite incense burner that was currently lit and placed to the right of the photo. Simply put, was a small photo of his mother (something he had to dig through family albums to find), a thin glass case holding one of his fathers feathers, one tommy had kept as a joke when he was little after Phil gave it to him when Tommy gifted feathers to each of his family members once learning he was a Phoenix. A trade he called it. And lastly, his hat. Or atleast, one of them. Tommy had asked Sam about another hat while in the car, his guardian simply responded by opening the glove box an handing him another spare hat. 

It was nice really, tommy decided. Once he was pleased with the set up, he found Sam to tell him people were allowed in now. At first, it was only those who were close to Philza that entered, as Sam had allowed atleast. He wanted those closest to the family to enter first, then workers, and of course after, anyone who wished to visit such as friends if they so chose to come. For most of the event, as people passed mourning the loss of their friends, allies, or companions, tommy held fundy in his arms, the action seeming to keep both of them calm. He was sure if fundy was older, the child would be just as nervous and upset as he was. 

People seemed to go by in a blur, many expressing their condolences to tommy who simply nodded, thanking them for the kind words. Sometimes, people would stop an ask about fundy, but Sam didn’t allow people to dwell for very long. He hated all the comments asking about what he had planned once he took Phil’s place, he hardly wanted to talk business in the middle of grieving for his family. Luckily, puffy and Sam ushered those people away rather quickly, while tubbo stood close by to tommy, offering kind smiles and sometimes small snacks he nabbed from home. It cause tommy to giggle softly at the thought of tubbo hiding snacks in his pockets all evening.

Soon the people dwindled slowly to small groups passing by. Fundy had been given to puffy when he became fussy, puffy mumbling something about giving him a bottle to calm him while tommy remained where he was. Tubbo had taken a seat on the floor by his friends feet, quietly eating crackers while tommy talked to those left in the room. He was surprised though, to see Dream enter finally. Late yes, but still here. A small smile curved on his lips as his friend first payed respects to his family, before standing in front of Tommy, opening his arms for a hug that the blonde took immediately 

He didn’t notice the two figures standing in the doorway, seemingly nervous about entering the space while watching the trio interact with the blonde avian, only to vanish moments later. 

“Thank you..f-for coming here I mean..” 

“Of course tommy, we weren’t gonna miss it. How you holding up kid?” Dream Rested his chin against the top of Tommy’s head, tracing small circles into his back to calm the avian who’s been clearly on edge all day due to the state of his fluffed out wings 

“..I’m..i wish I could say I’m okay..I’m not sure how to answer that really” tommy muttered softly, glancing to the side to see George an Sapnap also paying respects beside Dream, the two talking quietly to each other. 

“That’s understandable. It may be a bit before you feel okay, it’s hard loosing those important to you-“

“I- yes..I just..”

“Toms?”

“I still feel like..they’re alive somehow..gut feeling maybe but..I hate to just..get my hopes up..”

“ _Tommy_ ” dreams tone shifted slightly, sounding oddly commanding an rough rather then light an calm as it was. It caused the avian to jolt slightly. Sam took note “they’re gone. I know you want them back but it’s just not possible. You gotta be the adult now and grow past this. It’s hard but..we’ll be here to help you. You can’t be childish thinking they’ll just magically appear again.” He scoffed, noticing how tommy had pulled away from him, avoiding his gaze “..I’m sorry that- was a bit harsh. I guess I’m just..upset as well over this. I mean, Technoblade was a close friend..I wish I could rub his motto into his face right now..”

“..yea, honestly..” tommy sighed, hugging his arms to his chest “..it’s okay I..get everyone’s upset. Don’t worry about it” 

“Right..” Dream glanced to his friends, who nod before he turns back to the blonde “if you need anything, just find us alright? I’m just a call away. Things may get overwhelming so having help will be good” 

When the younger nodded in agreement, Dream gave one last hug to him, waiting as George an Sapnap did the same, before leaving. 

Sam moved to check on tommy, taking a moment to calm the other so they could clear the room, tubbo moving to help tommy carefully pack up each precious item away to bring home. Taking fundy back from puffy, tommy followed Sam out the door to the car, thinking back on what Dream had said. He was right after all, he needs to move on from his losses before it harms him further. 

They weren’t coming back 

Meanwhile, Across the city a familiar figure watched as Philza paced silently in the small room, muttering to what they only assumed was the voices. They couldn’t help but grin seeing the small piles of feathers that, out of stress, had either fallen out or were plucked due to the situation he was in. 

Philza, was falling apart. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how is everyone doing


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy I’m not dead sorry about dropping off the face of the earth lmao
> 
> Also thank you yeetus for the good Philza angst ideas :)

It had been about a week now. Technoblade had made a simple shelter for him and Wilbur thankfully, allowing him to feel comfortable leaving Wil while he found the nearest group of piglins to trade for supplies. By the end of it, he had given up almost all of his rings, which happen to be around seven to eight of them, though they didn’t have much meaning. 

Wil seemed adamant about replacing them later 

At the end of the second week, Wilbur was feeling better both thanks to being in the nether, where their kind is from, but also the medical supplies techno was able to get for him

“..so..”

“Wil not again-“

“Come on tech! I’m fine! We need to get to tommy- the poor kid is probably a nervous wreck by now..and dad..dad hasn’t shown up so I think it’s time-“

“Alright- ..alright. I know okay? I just..I was hoping that he’d actually show up is all” techno slowly stood up from where he had been crouched down, beginning to pace around the small space to gather their belongings 

“I know tech..but we waited long enough” 

Items gathered, the twins leave their small shelter to make the journey to the nearest portal home. There was little conversation between the two, choosing to remain lost in their own thoughts during the trip. Technoblade kept an eye out for anything or anyone who may pass, though they didn’t see much of people until they found proper paths leading to a portal hub

To their dismay, upon leaving through the portal home, they ended up being farther then expected. Those who worked in the hubs apologized profusely, mentioning that the portals were having issues. Atleast now the twins could access their own money to be able to get home. 

~

Even with his grumbles, Wil agreed to hide out for a bit. Upon first arriving home, they found that the house was well..for a lack of better words, trashed. Technoblade was quick to guide Wil away from the scene before anyone noticed them, to instead head to a hotel nearby to gather what information they could. 

What shocked them? Finding news of philza’s passing. 

Wilbur ended up being the one to take care of his twin this time, staying close by in case he needed anything. Both shared their distress over the situation. If Phil was gone, what happened to tommy? Or fundy? Wil couldn’t bare thinking of his toddler suffering a fate such as what Philza went through. 

It was a month before they chose to act again 

It was Technoblade’s idea really, to go to the funeral. Both agreed to go in after people had passed, but would keep a distance as to not cause any..further issues. From their understanding, both of them were presumed dead after weeks of searching with no result. They were touched however, at the lovely site before them. The photos and small items placed warmed their hearts, yet at the same time caused an ache in their chests to see their little brother in such pain, puffy sleepless eyes with tear stained cheeks 

_** ‘“..I can’t just stand here tech..look at toms he needs us-“‘ ** _

_** ‘Wil as much as I want to coddle tommy we can’t. We need to find out what’s going on. From what I heard from people passing by, there were no bodies found, tommy is staying with Sam, fundy is okay, but Dream is involved with toms more then I’m comfortable with’ ** _

_** “‘You don’t think Dream would hurt Tommy?”’ ** _

_** ‘I don’t know. Dream has been pretty quiet for a while. Not to mention only a few people will have answers-‘ ** _

_** “‘Wait, tech repeat that”’ Wil grabbed technos arm, the two pulling their hoods further down as they turned away, not wishing to watch Dream converse with tommy any longer.  ** _

_** ‘Repeat what? That little people have answers?’ ** _

_** “‘Exactly. Dream was close to our dad business wise after Schlatt died. Which means..’” ** _

_** ‘..he’d know dad’s schedule..where he is at certain times of day..’ ** _

_** “‘Exactly..I say we question Dream’” ** _

_** ‘I agree..’ ** _

The two come to a hault when at first two suited men stop before them. Wilbur chose to glance back, seeing Dream approaching them 

_** ‘Speak of the devil’ ** _

“What’s the issue” Dream scoffed, his kind expression from earlier gone as he walked up to the group

“They looked familiar sir” one of them suited men commented, causing Dream to finally look to the two 

“..techno? Wil? You- your alive” Dream’s expressions changed rapidly, one of disbelief to quite a bit of happiness “it’s so good to see you both, we really thought..god tommy..” 

“Dream what’s going on? Can you explain?” Techno kept his voice level an calm, giving a small side glance to Wil who, though he looked calm, was panicked. 

“Of course. We can chat at my place, I don’t think nows a good time to see Tommy, he’s..gonna need time to process it all you know?” George an Sapnap nodded in agreement to dreams suggestion, moving to open the car doors for them. With little room to refuse, Technoblade an Wilbur slowly got into the car, loathing the silence that filled the air all the way to the office building that was filled with harsh memories. 

Wilbur remained close to techno’s side, eyeing their surroundings most of the walk to dreams office space. The building hadn’t changed much from what he remembered of it, besides some decor or color changes here an there. It irked the twins in more way then one, but the biggest issue? 

_ The voices demanded that Philza was here  _

“So” Dream hums once taking a seat in his chair, resting his feet against the desk “..you two can sit you know, I don’t bite”

“We know” techno mutters, patting his twins shoulder so that he’d sit finally. 

“Anyways, what do you guys wanna know?”

“Everything if possible.” Techno sit back in the seat, his arms loosely crossed over his chest “and why you don’t want us to see our baby brother”

“Techno no offense but tommy isn’t a child anymore. But the reason being that he’s in quite the fragile mindset right now, I’m not sure how he would react seeing you both. For all I know, he may lash out at both of you, assuming your some kind of fakes. I didn’t want to risk that” Dream watched the two silently, chin resting against the palm of his hand

“I suppose..” Wil muttered bitterly

“I promise I just gotta talk to him first” 

“And Phil?” Techno cut in, knowing full well Wilbur would loose it if he spoke too long 

“I..I’m sorry. Philza is the one person we know for a fact is gone” 

Technoblade nodded slowly, choosing to not look back when hearing the door open behind them. George walked in holding a few cups of what he assumed was wine of some kind. Dream had been talking to Sapnap an George about it when they walked in 

“Oh, thank you George” Dream grinned, offering a joking wink in the brunettes direction only to be lightly smacked across the back of the head once the cups were set down “jeez alright sorry gogy” 

The brunette rolled his eyes, making his way out of the room. The twins hesitated at the offer, clearly uninterested in the drink, until Dream took a sip of course 

“,.you act like I would poison you guys” Dream scoffed in mock offense, moving his feet to sit properly 

“Can never be too sure..” Wilbur muttered, having of picked up a glass to take a weary sip. 

**_ “‘I think it’s okay’” _ **

Techno made a soft grunt of affirmation before taking a glass as well 

“Anyways..” Dream muttered “I do apologize” 

“..for what?” 

“Oh you know..everything. I mean, if anything you guys kinda owe me one for watching over tommy while is mental state is so..easy to sway” a small smirk curved on his lips “for what’s going to happen next~” 

“Next? What the fuck are you-“

_** “‘Techie-‘“  ** _

The sudden crash of a glass shattering against the floor pulled techno’s attention to Wilbur who was now slumped in his chair hardly unconscious 

“Dream what-.. _fuckin what did you do_?!” Technoblade rose quickly from the chair, finding himself swaying in place, dropping his own glass that too shattered against the floor 

“What I have to Technoblade. By the time I’m done breaking your brothers sanity, you two will be next. Then~ well..your family will be no more..better off without I’d say..it was fairly easy to push your father to near end insanity as well, poor old man couldn’t take the loss of his whole family” Dream had moved around the desk, standing before techno now, hardly shoving the piglin hybrid back to force him back into the seat 

_ “Sleep tight Technoblade..” _

~

Philza hadn’t a clue how long it’s been now. For a while, he had avoided eating much of the food given to him. Why bother really. He couldn’t trust it 

Atleast..until ranboo showed up. 

From what he understood, Dream didn’t care much for the half ender man hybrid, the boy having of worked under Schlatt beforehand an simply stayed since he had no other place to go. The boy was kind, even taking a bit of whatever food was given to Phil to prove it was safe, atleast until ranboo himself was making the meals for Phil. This allowed him to sneak in some simple tea for the elder avian hybrid from time to time. 

It was the only kind gesture he had received in a long while, especially after the small.. ‘incident’ with Dream who, after Philza had gotten aggressive with Sapnap, chose to break one of his wings as punishment..

~

_“-ow it’s poisoned you piece of shit!”_ Philza screamed, his talons digging into Sapnap arms that were twisted harshly against his back as he shoved him against the nearest wall 

“Philza” Dream stood silently in the doorway, arms crossed against his chest “now what did we say about playing nice?..let Sapnap go” 

Philza growled low under his breath, slowly releasing the blaze hybrid who, before leaving, grabbed Phil while he was distracted, slammed his knee square into his stomach, letting him fall to the ground. 

“Fuck off” sapnap scoffed, turning to leave the room while Dream stayed behind. 

“Now Phil..I hate to do this..” he sighed, stalking over to the elder, grabbing on of the elder avians wings, his grip enough to cause philza’s body to go rigid “but as I said.. _misbehaving leads to punishment_ ” a sly, evil grin curled onto his lips, his gaze never leaving the blonde as a loud sickening snap filled the room. 

Philza tensed immediately realizing what had been coming, wishing his body would move to escape. He hardly registered the the pain at first, an ear piercing scream ripping from his throat as tears slipped down his cheeks without warning 

“I’d think long and hard before attacking anyone again Philza..you should be lucky we let you live” 

~

He had bound his wing to his chest after that, finding it safer to do that then let it drag. 

“I think that they just have George watching the cameras now..” ranboo muttered one evening, having of set the tray down on the table

“Interesting..” Phil hummed curiously, taking a seat with a small smile seeing a little more then extra for food this time “extra rice and some tea? Your too kind ranboo” 

“I figured it would be nice! Oh and I snuck in a small piece of candy for you, I had bought some kitkats earlier but they had these mint ones an I know you said you wanted to try them so- ah..sorry I didn’t mean to ramble-“ 

“Relax ranboo it’s okay” Phil chucked softly, picking up the small cup of tea 

“Oh I have news as well, but uhm..just in case someone’s watching the cameras, you gotta promise to not react much to the news” 

“..react? Is it good or bad? Please..please tell me something hasn’t happened to Tommy-“ 

“No! No tommy is okay..kinda, as far as I know..they uh..they had your funeral today..” 

Phil set the cup down gently, glancing up to the taller teen “..I..how is he” 

“Not great but..he has Sam, puffy and tubbo so I think it’ll be okay” ranboo hesitated a moment, finally taking a deep breath “but..something new came up..”

“..and that is?”

“..Technoblade and Wilbur were found” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> History repeats itself, looks like Dream too is playing Pokémon. Gotta catch ‘em all 
> 
> That was awful I’m sorry lmao I made a Pokémon reference last time When I made the first part after all of Phil’s kids got snatched


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not dead I promise just slower updates so for now semi longer chapter wooo

Tommy woke with a headache the next morning, the past sense of dread and anxiety rising again as he sat up. could be worse in a way..though upon glancing over he noticed tubbo curled up next to him, his best friends presence helping calm his nerves. 

“..tommy?” The ram hybrid muttered, sitting up as well “what’s wrong? Bad dream?” 

Tommy nodded slowly, resting his head against tubbos shoulder “..kinda..when did you get in here anyway?”

“Oh- sorry. I had a bad dream too, I kinda thought you were awake when I walked in since you had said it was okay if I sat in here for a bit. Should’ve figured you were sleeping” tubbo had turned his glance away, absentmindedly tugging his sleeve 

“It’s alright big t, no worries” tommy shuffled around his friend to stand up, wincing at the cracks from his back. Suppose he slept wrong last night. Tubbo followed suit as the blonde shuffled out of his room and down to the kitchen where sam and puffy were making breakfast 

“Morning boys!” Puffy beamed happily, fundy sitting in some kind of baby..satchel thing on her chest, he seemed to be enjoying himself though as he cooed and babbled nonsensetowards Sam 

“Mornin..”

“Do you want help?” Tubbo scurried around tommy an up to puffy, who shrugged an handed him a spoon 

“You can help Sam if you like, we’ve been trying to make biscuits all morning” a soft huff from Sam, who was covered in flour, gave confirmation that making any kind of food was impossible with a baby in the mix 

“Kay!” 

Tommy simply nodded, moving to sit on the couch instead. The adults didn’t say much on it, instead puffy set fundy down in his little play pen area before rejoining the others in the kitchen. The toddler was pleased with the new found freedom, currently rolling about to grab a sheep plushie, his favorite to be exact 

“..you have it so easy little guy..” the teen muttered softly, watching his nephew go about his business as kids do “..I wonder if you’ll remember him or not..it..it kinda sucks that Wil isn’t here to raise you..you’ll miss out on the stupid dad jokes..techno’s terrible Greek myth stories that he practically states religiously..” fundy had moved his head to look to tommy as he spoke, his little fox ears flicking curiously “..I..I feel guilty..you were robbed of them..their love and affection..” His voice broke off at the thought, his mind wondering to the voices that tried to convince him otherwise of the situation.

Why did they have to make it worse? Saying that his family was alive. 

They’re gone 

“Bah!” Fundy suddenly yelled, flinging his sheep plushie around to get Tommy’s attention, the baby becoming more and more agitated at being ignored 

“Funds..” the blonde sighed heavily, moving to scoop the boy up into his arms “I’m sorry..I guess I keep over thinking things.” A soft chuckled escaped his lips when fundy patted Tommy’s cheeks, squealing happily at the new found attention “your right..I should try to be positive huh..” settling back into the couch, tommy turned fundy to let the toddler watch whatever children’s show was playing currently, while tommy wrapped his wings around him carefully, not enough to hide the child or anything, but it made him feel better. 

Phil used to do this, it meant safety. 

“Toms?” Sam gently set a hand on the blonde’s shoulder, a small smile curved on his lips “wanna eat? Dream will be by later to chat again. Think he wants to help ease you into being the boss you know? But don’t worry you won’t be rushed at all you can take as much time as needed-“

“It’s okay sam” tommy hummed in thought, leaning his head back to look up at his guardian “I think I’ll be okay as long as you and Dream help me figure stuff out. I mean, dad trusted you to take care of me..so I trust you’ll be there for me” 

Sam ruffled tommy’s hair, nodding “of course toms. Whatever you need I’ll be here” 

“Thanks Sam” 

“Of course, and hey, we got the biscuit thing figured out if you wanna figure out a drink?” Another nod. Sam had offered to take fundy from him, buthe chose to hold him atleast for a while longer. 

If anyone saw tommy talking to fundy, telling him about his grandfather, or showing him the special box of tea, no one would mention it. 

~

Techno woke with a splitting headache. It felt as if the voices had screamed at max volume in his mind for hours on end. Actually..they were fairly quiet this time. 

Odd

He wasn’t alone either. Wilbur sat curled up beside him, still asleep it seemed. With a soft sigh, Technoblade gently coaxed Wilbur awake, shaking his shoulder lightly 

“Wil, wake up”

“Mn..tech?” Wilbur rubbed the sleep from his eyes, warily glancing around the darkened room “..where are we?”

“Probably back in the shitty basement we were stuck in back when Schlatt nabbed us. The room is too familiar to not be” 

Wil sat up, seeming more awake then before at this “ _what?!_ No- _no no no_ tech we gotta get out of here- tommy- fundy-“ Wilbur’s breath became too fast to keep up with. He can’t breath, why can’t he breath?

“-bur! Wilbur you need to breath with me..” techno took both of his hands in his, the slowly growing pain on his arms indicating he likely was scratching at himself again, the cuffs around their wrists not helping of course. Wilbur finally met his twins gaze, doing his best to meet each of techno’s exaggerated breaths. Soon the deep breaths were met with soft, calm ones. Wil finally let himself lean against his twin, his shoulders shaking lightly “I-I’m so worried..”

“I know Wil..there’s not much we can do..we need information, if the voices are right then..”

“Dad..” 

“Exactly. Don’t worry alright? We’ll be fine. Dream is an asshole but I don’t think he’s here to kill us.” 

“..don’t count on it” Wilbur muttered bitterly, jolting hearing the door open suddenly. Techno was quick to move and sit protectively in front of his twin, glaring as Dream sauntered in 

“Good morning boys, comfy? Hope so cause you’ll be here for a bit” Dream grinned, adjusting his mask to show the lower half of his face 

“What the fuck is going on Dream?” Techno held back the growl in the back of his throat, trying to not make this situation any worse then it is 

“Well, not much really. Wiping your family from the mafia underground is hard work isn’t it? Your brother is more stubborn then I expected. I kinda hoped he’d step down” he shrugged, taking a step back when techno lunged at him, held back by the chains keeping him against the wall “now now tech no Need to get all angry~! I know your piglin side is probably screaming to protect but you should relax. Don’t want Tommy to suffer like Philza now do you?”

He hated how Dream grinned maniacally at how he flinched back “.. _what did you do to him-_ “

“What I had to. To be honest..” Dream turned away, opening the door “I found it easy to break his spirit. He hardly fought back after i snapped his pretty little wings..I’ll have to remember that for later..Tommy’s too defiant” he mused, giving a side glance to the twins who were loudly screaming in his direction, the noises eventually becoming more like aggressive piglin grunts an screeches. Purposefully, Dream allowed the door to linger open for a short moment upon seeing ranboo walking by with the tray of food for Philza. The ender man hybrid hesitated when opening the door to philza’s cell, watching Dream wearily

The masked figure simply slammed the door shut, finally glancing to the teen “ranboo, do feed them later would you? Though I’d be careful, they’re quite..aggressive” he smirked, humming to himself as he headed down the hallway an up the stairs 

“Ah..o-okay Dream..” ranboo muttered softly, taking a moment to calm his shaking hands 

“..ran?” Oh right, philza “..ranboo your gonna be okay, come put the tray down before you drop it mate..” a small nod an a brisk step later,the tray was set down on the table “..was that..”

“I think so..I-I don’t- mean to be rude but-“

“They won’t hurt you, if that’s what your worried over” Phil offered a gentle smile, patting the boys shoulder “besides, you spend so much time with me you likely smell like me”

“They’d..notice that?”

“Mhm, it’s a piglin thing. Both of them could probably track me or tommy easily if they wanted to. They did track down tommy once fairly quickly when he ran off” 

“Really? Did..how did they find him?”

“Sniffed him out. Took them a bit since it was raining quite a bit, but Technoblade and Wilbur were quite determined..so again, don’t worry.” Phil gently ruffled the boys hair, taking a seat finally “you can relax for a moment here if you like, before you deal with those two” 

Ranboo of course, took the offer an sat across while Philza talked softly about his sons an when they grew up. An hour had passed by the time ranboo finally calmed down enough to take the tray from philza, who before ran left, gave him a hug to reassure him, as well as two feathers to give the boys. Hiding the feathers in his coat, the ender man hybrid rushed up the stairs to gather the food for the twins 

He was beyond terrified still 

Taking a deep breath, ranboo carefully opened the door, peaking inside nervously. The room was silent, aside from the sudden shift in chains likely being one of them moving at the sound of the door opening 

_ “Announce yourself” _

Right..follow Phil’s instructions “u-uhm..I’m ranboo..I have food for you..” he hated how meek he sounded, but as Phil mentioned, he waited until he heard a soft sigh 

“..enter” 

_ ”don’t be afraid. They won’t harm you, if they get close, let them smell your scent, you’ll be okay”  _

“..i wasn’t allowed to bring much but..I promise I’ll sneak some more later for you..I-“ ranboo froze, gripping the tray so tightly his knuckles turned white as Technoblade approached him. Even though there was a few inches of different height wise, ranboo being taller, the glare the piglin hybrid had was terrifying 

“How do we know the shit isn’t poisoned..we’ve been drugged once already” techno scoffed, looking the taller teen up and down, while Wilbur had quietly stepped up to them, sniffing the air around him 

“You..you smell like our dad-“ Wil muttered, taking the tray to set it aside “why do you smell like him? Where is he-“ 

“Oh- well I’m his caretaker in a way..I bring him food an stuff basically.. um..he’s safe, but not doing great..he’s very worried about tommy..I try to update if I can..he told me to give you these?” He dug into his jacket, handing the two feathers to Wil who snatched them away quickly, a soft whimper escaping the twin “he wanted me to give you guys those..not sure of its meaning but..I couldn’t say no..oh, and the food! It’s the same food I gave Phil so it’s safe”

Technoblade had taken one of the feathers, nodding slowly “..you swear on it?”

“I do”

“Good..if your wrong, I won’t hesitate to make your death look like an accident” the elder grinned, stepping away 

“..don’t let him scare you, he won’t hurt you.” Wil smiled, having of put the feather away “..is..how is tommy? And my son..?..” 

“Fundy is under the care of puffy and Sam, same with tommy. From what I heard Dream is off to see Tommy currently uhm..also..” ranboo pointed up towards a camera that lay hidden in the corner “..there’s cameras in here so be careful with what you do” 

“..does it pick up audio?” 

“Not that I know of. I had to watch the camera for Philza once and I couldn’t hear him but he was pacing about, and the chains make a lot of noise..the cameras are new so it’s likely George or someone messed up the audio..definitely not me” ranboo hummed, smirking in Wilbur’s direction “anyway..I should go, I’ll come back for the tray later..maybe by then I’ll have information for you”

“Ran- if you see Phil-“ 

“I’ll tell him don’t worry, he really misses you guys..but don’t worry, I’m doing my best to help you guys out”

Techno glanced up finally “..get those cameras down an maybe I’ll believe that” 

“..As you wish” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We love Foreshadowing in this house


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all welcome back to the casual warnings of minor violence! It’s been a minute huh :) 
> 
> Mentions of blood, etc in this chapter, some are spoilery but just..check the tags above duh

Tommy decided he hated meetings. He sat at the end of the table, mindlessly fidgeting with a pen while the men and women talked about business, most of it sam responded to since tommy was still so out of the loop of current missions Philza had sent his men to. 

How boring 

Dream was there atleast, having of been invited due to this meeting cutting in on the meeting time Tommy was suppose to have with him. Not that it mattered, it wasn’t confidential information anyways, and they had a truce within their groups. Dream though seemed just as bored, sometimes glancing to tommy to give a reassuring smile that the dumb meeting would be over soon. 

If only 

~

Sam had patted Tommy’s shoulder to get his attention, it was around two hours later then he wanted when it came to being in the meeting room. With a heavy sigh, the avian hybrid stood from his seat, startling those around him to stand as well. Not that he paid mind to it, he was too busy stretching his wings after sitting for far too long “..your dismissed, keep up the good work. If you have questions, go to Sam for now. Don’t bother me unless someone’s dying or something” tommy scoffed, not wanting any of these greedy people to bother him any further then they already have today. Sam simply nodded, ushering tommy from the room with Dream in tow 

“You did well toms, sorry it wasn’t as exciting as you hoped” Sam dug into his bag, handing Tommy a bar of chocolate as promised for attending the meeting 

“Thanks. It was stupid. Do we always have to do meetings like that for nothing? Seems pointless” 

“Better to stay up to date tommy, never know what’s gonna happen” Dream piped up

“He has a point. Don’t worry, I’ll try to keep them at a minimum if that’s what you’d like” Sam opened the door for tommy, waiting for Dream to enter as well 

“Please-“ tommy grinned, stepping into ph- his office. It had been left the same as his father left it, with the addition of a few items tubbo thought would brighten up the place which meant there was tiny bees scattered around the room waiting for tommy to find. Huffing, the teen threw himself into the large chair, letting his wings curl around himself for some sense of comfort 

“You willing to chat a bit toms?” Dream took a seat in one of the chairs set in the office, twirling a pen in his hand 

“Of course Dream” tommy hummed happily, leaning against the desk after telling Sam what he wanted for lunch. When the taller creeper hybrid left the office, Dream sat up in his seat 

“I just wanted to chat about our..deal”

“..deal?”

“Yes toms, the one about letting me help you and what not! Let’s call it..trade for trade, I’m helping you, so you help me” 

“I..guess so? What did you want?” Tommy sat up, keeping better attention Now

Good

“Easy toms, just let me help you out with everything. I’m sure you don’t wanna do those dumb meetings. I can help with the paperwork. Besides you don’t know how to do it anyway, not yet atleast” Dream leaned against the palm of his hand, motioning with his free one to the large pile of papers and letters to the left of tommy 

“..you have a point” 

“Then let’s get started” 

~

Two months of paperwork was downright torture. Tommy ended up caving by the end of the first month to let Dream most of it. Sam mentioned it wasn’t the smartest move, and opted to do the work, but tommy was more worried about fundy’s safety then paper work that would keep Sam away from home long

Due to all the work, tommy found himself too busy for tubbo, who visited frequently but the two weren’t able to do much together anymore out of sake for Tommy’s safety. Sam knew it caused a strain between them, but what else could be done 

~

  
“Tommy? Since when was Dream in charge of your underlings anyway?” Tubbo spoke up, setting his tablet aside 

“What? He’s not”

“But I saw him giving orders-“

“Tubs it was probably his own guys. I didn’t give Dream any power over my guys. He’s just helping with paper work, dumb shit you know?” Tommy shrugged, folding his wings against his back rather then letting them lay loose as they were upon standing “what does it matter anyway, I trust Dream” 

“But you don’t know him tommy” 

“And _you_ do?” Tommy shot a glare towards his friend, missing the way the teen flinched in response “tubbo I’m the boss. Not you. So stop stepping on my toes got it? I think I can handle Dream of all people” 

“I’m just trying to help tommy..Dream is shifty, even when my dad was in power still, I heard a lot of stories of him-“

“Tubbo seriously do you shut up, like, ever?” Tommy whipped around, looking down at the teen who’s small ram ears were pinned down in submission, something he’d done far too often when Schlatt screamed at him “I am getting so sick of everyone telling me how to do this! My dad clearly trusted me to take care of this job and I will do it my way!”

  
why did he say that?

“You know what Tommy? The only reason your in charge is cause your brothers are dead! Get it through your head! Technoblade was suppose to take over, not you! Philza wouldn’t have left the job to you, _you were never gonna be in charge_!” Tubbo suddenly yelled, the chair slamming against the ground from the force alone of him standing up. Tommy stood silently, breath caught in his throat 

“You..take it back” 

“No. You and I both know I’m right tommy. Suck. it. up. You weren’t meant for this, and Dream is just using you as a puppet, I’d fix it before he gets too comfortable or you get hurt” tubbo scoffed, shoving past tommy to leave the house, the door slamming behind him. 

“..tommy?” Puffy’s voice cut through the thick silence of the room, he had been too busy staring at the door tubbo left through 

“..yea..?” 

“Is everything okay? Where’s tubbo?”

“He just needs to cool off. He’s fine.” Tommy snapped, not on purpose clearly due to the guilty look he quickly gave puffy after speaking “I- sorry..we got into a small fight and..he said some stuff that kinda messed with me” tommy shrugged, running his fingers through his hair 

“Ah..well, he’ll be back don’t worry about it, tubbo sometimes just needs a moment. Poor kids been through a lot” Puffy tried to set a hand on his shoulder, only to instead watch as tommy muttered under his breath when walking away. “Conversation over I guess..” she sighed softly, sending a quick text to tubbo before searching for Sam 

~

_ ‘Toms? Why are you calling so late?’ _

“I was just curious if you finished those papers from this morning, stupid I know but I think I left some of my work in the office..”

A soft chuckled sounded from the line _‘I saw, I left the finished work in your office and grabbed what wasn’t done that you missed. Don’t worry about it’_

“Thanks Dream..”

_ ‘Tommy? You sure your alright?’ _

“I- yea I’m fine big man why?”

Shuffling was heard beyond the line, a hushed whisper then someone settling. Dream must have sat down

_ ‘dunno, you never call about paperwork considering how much you hate it’ _

“I do hate it”

_ ‘Then why did you really call? Miss your best friend that much?’  _

“What?! No not really you prick”

‘ _Tommy’_

“..sorry”

_ ‘What’s wrong kid Seriously, you’re acting different’ _

“It’s..I had a fight with tubbo earlier. He said a few harsh things so I just..wanted to think about something else” 

_ ‘What did he say?’ _

“He..mentioned tech and Wil..and how dad was never gonna make me in charge..really only over my dead brothers bodies..”

Silence, the sign to continue

“He’s not wrong I just..it hurts I guess. He’s my friend but..”

_ ‘Tommy that doesn’t sound like something a friend would say, did he apologize?’ _

“Well no..”

‘ _Are you mad at him?’_

“Kinda?..I mean..he said some real fucked up shit..” 

‘ _Then he’s not your friend Tommy’_

He was right 

‘ _Don’t worry toms, you have me still, I’m your friend, I’d never say something like that to you’_

**_ No _ **

**_ Lies! _ **

**_ Don’t listen! _ **

**_ Bad! _ **

**_ Tubbo’s good!  _ **

“Yea..your right..”

_ ‘You should get some rest kid, you’ve got a long day tomorrow with that meeting in the afternoon’  _

“Shit right- I’ll get going. Thanks for talking with me Dream”

‘ _That’s what friends are for tommy’_

~ 

Dream hummed once he hung up the phone, placing it on his desk “oh tubbo..tubs, the tub master, getting into quite the scuffle huh?” He mused, pushing himself off the desk to saunter over to the teen. The ram hybrid was currently shaking violently, his arms bound tightly behind him making his current seated position rather uncomfortable. The fabric tied around his mouth not doing much more then absorbing the blood flowing freely from his nose, as well as the cut against his head from his feeble escape attempt in the alleyway earlier that evening when Sapnap and George found him. Stupid pavement 

“What’s the plan Dream?” George spoke up softly from across the room, shuffling forward at dreams sign to come over to him 

“Leave him in one of the cells downstairs. I already have a plan set in motion for his ‘kidnapping’ tonight. Oh, and do me a favor, be a dear and find quackity will you?” He smirked, lightly caressing the brunettes cheek with a thumb, unfortunately leaving a small streak of blood 

“Right..on it Dream” 

“Sapnap, stay a moment.” Dream waited for George to leave, the soft click of the door practically echoing 

“..what” 

“You seem, unhappy Sapnap. What’s wrong?” Dream stepped closer, the smallest glint of concern in his eyes 

“Nothing, just an off day. Not too thrilled over getting head butted by a ram hybrid either. Kids got some serious strength when needed” Sapnap shrugs off the look Dream gives him, not allowing the other to force him to cave in “anyway, I’ll bring him downstairs. Medical? Or no” 

“For now no. Let him sit for a day or so, make sure he understands his place” Dream huffed, chuckling under his breath at the way tubbo flinched 

“Gotcha” rather unceremoniously, Sapnap picked up the teen bridal style, carrying him Down the stairs to the once familiar cells. 

He’d spent far too much time in these cells 

“Alright tubs..I’m gonna set you down okay?” Sapnap muttered while fiddling with the door knob, huffing in slight annoyance but still managed to get it open without dropping the kid. When the door shut behind him, he set tubbo down, carefully grabbing a small potion bottle from his pocket “now listen closely, this is a healing potion okay? Small amount but it’ll help you..” tugging the cloth away from the teens mouth, he carefully wiped the blood from his nose, though didn’t mind that tubbo wanted to keep it until the blood stopped 

“Wh-why are you helping me? Dream said-“ 

“Dream isn’t here tubbo, now drink this or I’m taking it back-“ tubbo was quick to snatch the vile from his hands, gulping it down as if life depended on it “..ah..okay well cool” the blaze hybrid chuckled, tucking the vile back into his pocket “it’ll only heal a bit but just try to rest okay-“

“Wait! What about tommy-“ tubbo threw himself forward, grasping tightly at Sapnap’s sleeve “I..I didn’t get to apologize..”

“I’m not sure yet tubbo..Dream hasn’t told us anything but..I’ll try to find out”

Tubbo slowly nodded, letting go of his sleeve to sink into the small bed he had been placed on. With no further questions, Sapnap left the room. 

_ Dream was going too far  _

_ What should he do? _

_ How can he fix this? _

_ Dream..wasn’t **Dream** anymore _

Groaning in annoyance, Sapnap scuffed his feet against the ground feeling the ground warm up due to his mood shift. 

He didn’t leave yet of course 

He passed ranboo unsurprisingly while going up the stairs, but paid no mind. It was more then a surprise to find no one in the surveillance room since George was normally present “..well that works out” he mutters, shifting under the desk to pull a few wires, while some he took out completely “can’t fix something with missing pieces now can we” he grinned, shifting to stand and make sure the cameras were indeed, off. 

Sapnap once again passed ranboo in the hallway, this time though stopped him “ranboo have you fed Philza yet?”

“Uh- yes I’m heading to grab the food for the twins..”

“Good. Take your time and, we have a new guest. Don’t interact until Dream says so. Speaking of..Don’t tell Dream you saw me either, got it?” 

“Y-yes sir” ranboo quickly darted off down the hall, tail flicking nervously behind him

_ One less intrusion  _

With a quick glance in each direction, Sapnap silently entered the cell holding Philza who was sitting silently on the bed, his hands folded neatly in his lap. The avian took note of the newer presence in the room, opting to hiss in soft warning as the hybrid entered the room 

“I’m not here to hurt you Philza. We need to talk” 

“Of what? You all have done enough damage don’t you think? Dream will find it odd that your in here anyway mate” 

“Not with the cameras destroyed he won’t” well, that caught his attention 

“So..the loyal dog finally broke free I see” Phil grinned, slowly standing from his seated position 

“Shut it. I’m here because Dream has gone too far this time” 

“Not shocking. He’s done a lot that’s considered too far Sapnap what could he have possibly done now-“

“He has tubbo” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a long one oops 
> 
> Anyway We love character development dont we


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise another chapter so soon! 
> 
> Back on my shit so here’s some more warnings for description of a beating, etc 
> 
> As always read at your own risk and always read tags first I don’t want anyone to get triggered

Tommy woke strangely early the next day, shuffling down the stairs to find that Sam nor puffy were awake yet

“Really turning into dad now..” he sighed softly, rummaging around to gather the proper items for tea as usual. In his dazed state he could hear fundy upstairs, clearly awake and frustrated about being alone. Puffy likely would be awake soon then..

“Toms? Your up early” Sam broke the silence, a small smile curved on his lips “how are you?”

“I’m alright, uh sam?”

“Hm?”

“Did tubbo come home last night?” Tommy turned his gaze back to the stove noting he hadn’t even turned on the heat yet

“No, did he go somewhere?” Sam slowly closed the cabinet door, a look of concern taking over 

“He stormed out last..we- had a small fight” 

“It’s alright toms..he’ll be back soon don’t worry, sometimes tubbo goes to walk along the coast to chill, you know he loves it over there since it-“

“Passes the bee farm I know..I know..” tommy shuffled over to the table after Sam motioned for him to step aside so he could begin cooking food of some kind. 

The creeper hybrid continued to try to make small talk with tommy of course, but the blonde had silently spaced out at the thought of where his friend had gone. He should apologize when tubbo comes home, he is kinda right after all. And maybe talking with Dream was a good idea

Maybe 

  
Puffy did eventually come down the stairs, holding a squirming fundy who was extremely displeased at who knows what. She seemed to be planning to leave fundy in his little chair, but froze seeing how the fox hybrid reach out for tommy who seemed to still be spacing out 

“Tommy? Do you mind holding fundy? I think he wants to be held by you” puffy smiles, holding up the whining toddler 

“oh- yea sure I’ll take him” tommy reached his hands out, cradling the toddler close in hopes of calming him. Luckily the act work, fundy now much calmer and as usual, was reaching for Tommy’s wings. The toddler enjoyed trying to pull at the shiny feathers, which would be fine if there wasn’t a concern over pulling the wrong one like a blood feather or primary. 

“Jeez..so clingy”

”you probably remind him of Wilbur, in some ways I’m sure” Sam called from the kitchen, moving aside when puffy offered to help cook as she did most mornings 

“maybe. I’m nothing like Wilbur though..one day he’ll understand, huh fundy”

~ 

“So your telling me-“ quackity scoffed from the back seat of the car, shoving the loose papers back into his bag that he had grabbed in a rush “-that I’m pulled away from my work cause of a fight between tommy and tubbo?” 

“Its a bit more then that” George sighed, guilt taking over his features enough that he quickly flipped his glasses on to avoid further questions 

“..they’re able to fix their own problems you know” 

“Not when tubbo is missing” Sapnap muttered, glancing back to quackity who fell silent 

“..he’s _what_?! Why didn’t you say so sooner?!” 

_ ‘Well, it’s hard to explain when your the one who caused it’  _ dreams voice cut through the speakers, George having of turned up the volume _ ‘hello Quackity. I apologize now for using you as a pawn here, but I need to test a theory of mine. Test of trust if you will. All you have to do is play along, got it?’ _

“What the fuck Dream?! I’m not gonna be some weird pawn for you! What did you do to tubbo?!” 

_‘Quackity if you don’t calm down we’ll have to do this the hard way.._ ’ Dream sighed heavily, the line going quiet as quackity continued to scream curses that eventually devolved into Spanish 

_ ‘Sapnap follow with plan B got it?’ _

“Sure dream. We’ll update later” 

‘ _Good’_

“What the hell does that mean plan B Sapnap what’s happening? What- what are you doing ?!” 

~

“Tommy! Glad you could meet with me, sorry about it being so last minute an all” Dream patted Tommy’s shoulder, wary of the teens wings that sat curled carefully against his back 

“No worries Dream, what’s the issue? You said it was really important?”

“Indeed. It seems tubbo is missing..I made sure some of my Guys were watching the house just in case, and they saw tubbo leave after your scuffle. From what they told me, tubbo was snatched up by someone while walking towards that park down by the shoreline” Dream glanced to tommy, the avian having of slowly taken a seat in the chair in his office 

“He’s..no that can’t be- did they find him?!” 

“We didn’t, but we know who had him. I hate to admit that we should’ve kept a closer eye on that smaller mafia group that showed up recently..”

“The..one Karl has? But he hasn’t done anything to us at all and quackity-“

“Quackity is the one who took tubbo, tommy” 

Dream grinned under his mask, taking a small step back when Tommy suddenly shot up from his head, his wings flying out fluffed in anger “he _WHAT_?! Why would he- fuckin traitorous **_BASTARD_** ” 

“Calm down toms, it’s alright weve got quackity in custody I just wanted to know what you’d like to do about it” 

Tommy was silent a moment, taking a few slow deep breaths to calm himself before speaking again 

“Give him hell. Find out where tubbo is”

“Of course toms. I’ll take care of it. You try to calm down, I’ll message Sapnap. Want anything before I go?” Dream hummed, ruffling the blondes hair 

“..I dunno..”

“I’ll get you a drink, might help” adjusting his mask, Dream offered a smile that tommy could actually see, before leaving the room. 

One step closer to his end goal. With both tubbo and quackity hidden away, what more was needed? Tommy was doing as he said, he was right where he needed to be. The next step? Removing tommy from power. When entering the kitchen like space, he found the room to be empty which wasn’t much of a surprise due to the time of day an such. There wasn’t much to offer the teen, so he chose to attempt to make hot chocolate knowing Tommy was a fan. He had mentioned more then once how Phil had made it for him when he was little or upset. Like a comfort drink In a way. 

“Toms? I’m back” Dream grinned, careful of the door upon re-entering the room glad to see the teen was atleast not stress pacing “..tommy don’t pick your feathers kid, Sam will freak” 

“I have enough feathers Dream I’m fine” tommy mutters, hissing softly at a particular feather pulled “besides I need to preen them anyway” 

“Tommy knock it off before you pull a blood feather” Dream places the mug down, slapping Tommy’s hand away from his wings 

“Fine fine I’m sorry..” the blonde sunk into his seat, glancing to the mug for a moment “..hot cocoa?” A small smile faded into his features upon lifting the mug, sniffing it first before trying it “with cinnamon?”

“I’m not sure what recipe Phil used but, this is a favorite recipe of mine. Figured you may like it. My mom used to put cinnamon in it to add to the flavor, usually with whip cream and such but we didn’t have any of that. I’ll have to tell someone to buy some” he shrugged, heading towards the door once again “oh I’ll bring in the work I did as well later so no worries, you can just go home whenever” 

“Right..thanks Dream” 

“Of course toms.” He hummed, gently closing the door behind him. As if on time, his phone began ringing “yes?”

‘ _Well?’_

“Your intel was right. He didn’t notice” 

_‘Interesting. Considering Philza or Technoblade would notice immediately. But it looks like techno wasn’t lying then, he truly is desperate to protect his twin~ how sickeningly sweet_ ’ 

“Now now if it helps us get information I don’t see why it would matter” Dream passed a few people, giving a small nod in response 

‘ _Suppose. Bullshit really. Cams are broken by the way, too bad could’ve shown you the clip_ ’

“Not interested. I can talk to Technoblade myself. Didn’t beat him into submission yet have you?”

‘ _Nope’_

“Good. I’ll deal with Technoblade soon enough. Stay out of trouble, and maybe go see your son, Schlatt.”

_ ‘Fuck off’ _

Dream grinned, hanging up the phone once entering his car to return to his own office. While across town, a ram hybrid sat in a chair over looking the city, his knuckles stained red from his recent..encounter.. though he refused to do much about it, choosing to wait for the moment Sapnap an George threw open the doors, dropping a half awake duck hybrid to the floor before him. With a heavy chuckled, his footsteps boomed with each step, closer and closer to his former friend worker 

“Quackity..so good to see you again” he mused, gripping the avians chin tightly, bruises absolutely would appear soon enough 

“S-Schlatt? That’s..that’s not possible you- you died! Phil an techno they- _they saw your corpse_!” Quackity screeched, scared chirps slipping past his lips unwarranted 

“Let’s just say I had some help” Schlatt hummed, letting Quackity fall to the floor “a Phoenix feather goes a long way after all~” 

“You- the..feather from Wilbur..?”

“How smart you are. Enough chatter, we have some time why don’t we get to business. We’ve lost quite a bit of time, no use running to tommy either. Kids pretty upset with you, not that it matters” 

“What are you-“ any aggression in his voice slips away as the breath leaves his lungs, a pained cry pulled from his lips when schlatts boot met his chest 

“Shut it. Just sit and listen.” He grumbled, slamming a foot down on quackity’s hand earning a gut churning snap sound, the scene enough to make Sapnap look away, trying to ignore quackity’s sobs from across the room 

“From what I understand your situation is kinda..shitty” he grins, using his foot to push Quackity onto his back “that you kidnapped poor little tubbo..”

“I-I did not-“ a cough ripped through his body when schlatts foot met his chest, breath practically taken away for a short moment 

“Oh but you did. How could you truly, to hurt a child..kinda low” Schlatt reached down, picking Quackity up by the front of his shirt, taking a few small steps before slamming Quackity into the wall, his head making full brunt contact that left a small divot in its wake 

“Sc-Schlatt..s-stop..” the duck hybrid whined softly, his grip on the rams sleeves loose if not feather light, his gaze though went over schlatts shoulder towards Sapnap, who was looking away, his hands shaking lightly “ _mi amor ... ayúdame_ ” (my love..help me) 

“Funny..” he mumbled “I’ve enjoyed this far too much but it’s time to go, Sapnap be a dear and get him out of here” Schlatt finally allowed Quackity to fall to the floor. It wasn’t missed how quickly Sapnap shuffled over to quackity, taking the avians hands tightly “wonder if Dream knows about that, Sapnap” he smirks, slamming the door behind him 

Silence filled the office, George had shifted uncomfortably for a moment before choosing to wait outside until Sapnap was ready. The blaze hybrid on the other hand had picked up quackity to hug him tightly to his chest 

“Karl is gonna kill me..” he muttered softly, a shaky breath escaping him when quackity buried his face into his chest 

“I-I’m fine sap, it’s no-nothing really-“ 

“Your hurt you dumbass- atleast let me patch you up a little..” 

“Is- is tubbo-“

“He’s fine..I gave him a healing potion when he first got here..he’s safe..just relax” 

The duck hybrids chuckled faintly, nodding slowly, not that the gesture calmed Sapnap at all. He was fully aware of his feet burning the ground below him especially when George mentioned it only to be ignored. It didn’t matter at the moment, why should it? How was he going to tell Karl? He should’ve lied about knowing where quackity was. 

He’s in deep shit 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got a few references in this one and before anyone asks! 
> 
> A) I used google translate I hardly remember the Spanish I learned so I hope it’s correct 
> 
> And 
> 
> B) quackity saying ‘my love’ was directed at Sapnap not Schlatt 
> 
> this isn’t a ship fic obv it’s more of a lowkey reference thing since ‘in canon’ Sapnap is Karl an quackity’s fiancé’s. I’m not tagging it as a relationship cause it doesn’t revolve around it obviously and I don’t think I’d write anything shippy


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello yes I’m late with this chapter oops- 
> 
> Anyway! Warning! Mentions of panic attacks, syringes, drugging, etc as always with the usual warnings
> 
> There’s probably spelling errors don’t mind that

Ranboo wasn’t a fan of his current situation. Breaking rules and risking his own safety was not on his list of things to do this week. He couldn’t find the words to say no to Sapnap visiting any chance he had to see quackity, but atleast today he knew it would be busy for him and Dream

After all, Karl was visiting 

If only his hands would stop shaking as they were currently, the soft clicking of the bowl an silverware shifting around ‘stop worrying it’s fine, this is fine Dream doesn’t know’ Shaking his head, ranboo opened the door to philza’s cell only to find an array of feathers scattered in the small space 

“..Phil? Why..what happened?” 

“Oh- ranboo, hey no worries. Just..preening..” Philza shifted to stand up and sit in his usual spot at the table, his wings tightly folded against his back in a semi protective manner 

“I..okay..well, here..” 

“Your hands are shaking, did something happen?” Phil reached forward to take the tray from the teen who took a deep breath before sitting in the empty chair “..ran?”

“I..I accidentally over heard a conversation, like an important one I definitely wasn’t suppose to hear kind of conversation-“

Philza nodded slowly, recalling the time tommy had been Eavesdropping on a meeting when he was just a kid. Poor thing was so confused due to the conversation being about a hit on someone, and Tommy had jumped to the conclusion that people were trying to hurt Philza. The young avian had burst through the half open door an jumped into his fathers arms, tossing papers an definitely hitting a few people with his small wings as he passed by while screeching about what he assumed was concerns for his dad. He’ll never forget the exhausted look Sam had when he finally came into the room, profusely apologizing for loosing sight of the kid. Tommy calmed easily of course, but he was shaky for a little while after that 

“-and I couldn’t find myself able to move so I just..well I just listened, I over heard him talking to a new person, a voice I-I don’t recognize something about a new plan, going against what Dream originally wanted to do with your business- with _tommy_ -“

His heart sunk at the thought of anything else happening to his son “Ranboo where are you going with this? What are they planning?”

“Well- originally Dream was just gonna you know..trick Tommy into signing off the business to him an then use him for his feathers or something whatever that means..-“

**_ KILLZA  _ **

**_ HELP TOMMY _ **

**_ FREEDOM? _ **

**_ ESCAPE _ **

**_ ESCAPE  _ **

**_ ESCAPE _ **

“-but the other guy gave something to Dream, I’m not sure what it is but it isn’t good phil I don’t know what to do! I wanted to tell Sapnap but he’s too busy trying to keep quackity and tubbo safe cause _they’ve_ been panicking and-“

“Hang on, tubbo? Quackity? I thought quackity was working with Karl on that truce”

“Well yes and as far as I know there is a truce but Dream isn’t too happy over it nor does he care, Sapnap said he sent them to kidnap both him and tubbo, but Dream blamed the event on quackity! I’m worried about him, and what if Karl sends guys for tommy! Dream deserves it but Tommy doesn’t deserves it-“

“Calm down ranboo, breath, mate breath..” Phil reached forward to set a hand over ranboo’s, taking deep exaggerated breaths to help ranboo calm his breaths. The teen’s shaking had only gotten worse through the conversation, tears welling up in his eyes the more his mind wondered with every possibility that Dream was planning. “Ran? Is it okay if I touch you?” Phil hesitated at the lack of response, sighing in relief when ranboo nodded slowly. Funny, how much he was like tommy in ways. Moving from the chair, Phil carefully pulled ranboo into a gentle hug, rubbing small circles into his back to calm him. 

Tommy often had episodes like this, where his mind would wonder far from the truth or reality of the situation. It was why Philza never sent him on trips by himself. Technoblade once had taken tommy on what was suppose to be a simple meeting with another smaller group in the city. Techno had sent a warning message around an hour before they returned home, tommy clinging to his side looking beyond terrified. The teen hardly breathed while rambling off about what happened, leading them to two hours of Phil calming him down. Techno had later explained once tommy was asleep, that the group they met with was now out of commission, thanks to Technoblade who was less then amused over the group trying to kill them. He saw so much of tommy in ranboo, taking a mental note to take ranboo 

“S-sorry philza-“

“No need to apologize. I’ve raised three kids I think I can handle a small panic attack” Phil offered a small smile, ruffling the ender man hybrids hair “feel better?”

“Mhm..thank you” ranboo sighed softly, nervously tugging at his sleeves “..Phil?”

“Yes?”

“What..about him? I don’t know what he gave Dream but-“

“What was his name?” Phil hated cutting him off, but he couldn’t play the name game forever

“Schlatt”

~

Sam was pacing about the kitchen when puffy woke that morning, the creeper hybrid clearly nervous based on the odd hissing sounds he was making “...Sam? What’s wrong why are you pacing so much?”

“It’s tommy, I think he’s sick, I’m not sure what I should make I mean, usually something plain for a stomach bug but I don’t think it’s that-“ 

“Sam relax, I’ll go check on tommy, why don’t you take Fundy for a bit” puffy hummed, carefully handing off the toddler to the still concerned Sam, before venturing upstairs. 

Tommy didn’t usually like being woken up, but with a light knock on the door, she carefully opened it to step into the room “..toms? How are you hun it’s kinda late your usually up by now..” 

The blonde seemed to only shuffle into his current spot, that being essentially a nest of blankets that puffy didn’t even know they owned “..sorry, just not feeling good..I thought I’d just close my eyes for a few minutes more you know? I’m okay though” he mumbled, forcing himself to sit up an smile to puffy who was less than convinced 

“Why don’t you try to come eat okay? We made something simple for today, Sam was all over the place trying to think of what to make for you.” She offered a hand to tommy, frowning at how the blonde seemed to blink away blurriness to his eyes before smiling slightly to her 

“Right..I could hear him scuffling around downstairs, he’s really fitting the dad roll huh” tommy snickered, choosing to stay close to puffy while walking down the stairs to join everyone for food 

“Tommy! Glad to see you up! I was getting worried, you’ve been kinda out of it the last few weeks, all the paperwork I bet. Sorry for all those boring meetings but hey, fun surprise for you, I was going to take over the meetings for today so you could rest-“

Tommy burst into laughter suddenly, having of taken fundy to place him into the rocker chair near by before bothering to sit down at the table “you lied to them?”

“Now I wouldn’t call it lying, you need the rest! Besides fundy misses you”

“Well now your just making excuses Sam” puffy scoffed in fake offense, setting a plate on the table for tommy and herself while Sam walked up behind her with his own “fundy is a sweet kid, no trouble at all” 

“Come on puffy all kids can be crazy sometimes-“

The two continued talking back and forth over this, after a while though the words fazed out of his mind leaving nothing but what sounded like light static is his mind. The morning was fine up until now, tommy had felt a little sick earlier but it was worse now, why? Shaking his head to rid himself of the odd feeling, tommy focused on his food, not hungry but willing to try an eat something to escape sam’s wrath. The avian didn’t register that Sam was saying something to him, leaving him confused at the oddly concerned expressions the two gave him. Really he was just tired, no need to be so worried. Maybe a day of rest was what he needed..

“-..toms?”

“Sorry what? Kinda spaced out, maybe the whole day of rest thing is a good idea” tommy slid his plate away from himself. How long did he space out? Puffy was already clearing the table..

“It’s alright..why don’t you go back upstairs an rest okay? I’ll make sure to take notes and inform you later about what happened in the meetings” Sam gently patted his shoulder once he stood from his chair, watching as the blonde slowly rose from his chair to go back to the stairs leading to his room. 

Puffy had started chatting again, something about how she had bought fundy a new onesie that was themed as a dragon, and had been gifted a panda one from Karl who was visiting later apparently with more gifts for fundy. As much as Tommy didn’t trust him, he wouldn’t deny gifts for fundy, the toddler deserves it. 

Sam was talking again 

To him?

When did he stop walking?

He hates when his vision gets blurry..

Why is Sam yelling?

How did he get onto the floor?.. 

Sam was yelling something to puffy who was hurriedly running down the stairs into the basement. He could barely hear the worried hissing Sam was making while the elder carefully picked him up, carrying him upstairs to his room. He liked his room, the bed was comfy and he had snatched all the blankets from his brothers an fathers old room. Not that anyone needed to know that of course. 

He was alone for a moment, Sam went somewhere. Though, puffy quickly appeared in front of him holding glowing bottles of liquid he didn’t recognize. He’d heard of potions of course but people barely worked with them due to how dangerous it was. Philza worked on them in his free time, maybe that’s what these are. Oh..puffy is talking

Tommy was too tired for this, simply shook his head, crooning softly in uncertainty of what was happening. He felt sick, weak and exhausted all at once, it was nothing he’d ever felt before in his life. 

Puffy left him alone for a while too, she came back with what looked like a syringe of some kind, causing panic to creep up on him. She seemed to notice and quickly showed that it was okay, it was to help him. Atleast that’s what it looked like she was saying. 

He’s terrible at reading lips 

~

Puffy sat silently beside tommy for the rest of the day, having of moved fundy’s play area upstairs so he could still have tummy time an such but let her keep an eyes on tommy. The blonde had passed out completely after she gave him a healing and regeneration potion, a small amount of course for now, they didn’t know what exactly was wrong with him. She could have stayed there all day hadn’t Karl shown up like he said he would. She’d almost forgot after the mornings panic. 

“So he’s been this way all day?” Karl muttered softly, carefully pushing Tommy’s hair from his face “he’s looking pale..have you called any medics?”

“We did but they said he was fine..he’s been getting progressively worse over the last few weeks..Karl I don’t know what to do, with all the shit going on-“ 

“Hey it’s okay..” he set a hand on her shoulder, offering a small comforting smile “let me call a friend of mine, he’s a healer but also a specialist in potions. I have a feeling this isn’t just a stomach bug. You said Dream was hanging around right?” Karl hummed curiously, already sending a message to someone while puffy moved to scoop up fundy 

“More like hovering..I think Dream is manipulating him..it’s just not right, Dream has been attending meetings, doing paperwork he shouldn’t be seeing, all sorts of shit Sam had tried to tell Tommy wasn’t okay but Tommy just said it was fine cause ‘he’s in charge’ but..god if Philza was here..” puffy sighed, allowing herself to sit down when Karl moved her to do so 

“Don’t blame yourself over this now, okay? My friend will be here soon don’t worry. I’ll also have..another friend of mine do some digging as well. Hopefully he can help” 

“Thank you Karl..you have a kind heart. I wish Tommy saw that..Dream made him think you couldn’t be trusted with what happened to tubbo..”

“No worries puffy, the kid is going through a lot, I can only imagine what Dream has filled his head with” Karl turned his gaze back to tommy, who was shuffling in his current sleeping state. 

A nightmare perhaps 

~ 

Philza couldn’t help but think about what he had been told by ranboo a few weeks back. The idea of Schlatt being back was more then he wanted to imagine. He was dead, he was as such with his own eyes. 

More feathers were scattered around him 

The click of the door was what brought him back, his gaze meeting Sapnap’s who’s eyes were laced with concern. The blaze hybrid didn’t speak, yet the silence held volumes as he began unlocking each of the chains keeping him down. It was euphoric feeling to have his wings freed finally, though Sapnap seemed to want to hurry, Philza took a moment to stretch his wings for the first time in months, the muscles weak from lack of use but still strong as ever, atleast in his opinion of course. 

“We need to hurry philza, this is important and I need to get you into the other room before guards go by-“

“Other room?” 

“Yes now just follow me” Sapnap sighed, motioning for Phil to exit the room on his command, the door shut behind them. Phil kept a careful eye around them, waiting for Sapnap to open the new door 

Upon entering, Phil found himself frozen just steps outside the doorway while Sapnap locked the door behind them making sure no one would bother them 

“.. _dad_?” Technoblade’s voice cut through the dim room, the taller piglin hybrid slowly stepping forward. There was always a certain level of trust techno had with uncertain situations. But when Philza nodded slowly an unfurled his wings to pull Technoblade into a hug, the older didn’t hesitate to cling to his father, Wilbur close behind 

“By aether I thought I lost you boys- how are you two? Are you okay? _What did they do to you_ -“ Phil cupped techno’s face, noticing a few new scars similar to wilbur who chose to stay silent an bury himself into his dads side 

“We’re fine dad, we’re just glad to see you..fuck everyone thinks your dead I..we thought..” Technoblade shook his head, trying to keep the tears from sliding down his cheeks

“Now now..a certain someone has said, they’d have to train for a few hundred more years before being able to kill this old man” Phil chuckled softly, curling his wings around his sons before his gaze returned to Sapnap 

“I uh, have some potions for you guys as well. I didn’t want to interrupt-“

“Why now? If I may ask” Phil hummed, allowing techno to step forward an take the bag of potions, personally going through an checking each of them to make sure they were correctly labeled 

“It seems the game has changed. With Schlatt back, Dream has been given new ideas and tommy isn’t in them, I’d rather not personally deliver the news to you all without giving you a fighting chance..”

  
“schlatt?..I killed him..” techno grumbled under his breath, keeping a growl back as to not startle anyone 

Wilbur glanced up this time, a soft grunt of concern from techno beside him “..what are they planning? Is tommy okay?” 

Sapnap hesitated. Hesitation is dangerous, it was enough to make the three turn their glance right on the blaze hybrid who sighed heavily 

“Tommy is sick, we think he’s been poisoned” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shits about to go down my friends 
> 
> Also thank you for the comments on the chapters! All of them are amazing and usually make me laugh lol


End file.
